What If?
by SlytherinPhoenix4Ever
Summary: First fic! Full summary inside.


Disclaimer: If I were a world famous novelist and millionaire, then I would not be going on this website to write my horrible, unSpell-checked and ungrammar-checked ideas. Just sayin'. And this disclaimer will count for all the chapters. I have a horrible memory, and wouldn't be able to remember to put it in every chappie. Sorry, but that's just how it it is.

**S/N**(story note)**:**  
Hi.  
Anyway, this is a female Harry story. There might be romance later in the story, but it isn't really my thing, so probably not...There will be severe Dumbledore and Ron bashing. Don't like, don't read.  
If any betas out here reading my story might be interested, could you please PM me? My middle school grammar and vocabulary knowledge is simply horrific.

**Warning**: Death is mentioned. Everyone, whether elder or infant, beware, or my evil, inappropriate idea of the possibility of death may scar you for life! And yes, I **am** joking.

* * *

The wind howled in the blackness. Trees shook with the force, a weeping willow bending its graceful trunk. Children going about collecting candy from various houses ran around without a care, while their exasperated guardians chased after them.

It was Halloween of 1981. On All Hallows Eve, though, no spirits or dead witches and warlocks of olden times came to haunt the small magic and Muggle town of Godric's Hollow. The alive witches and wizards shook their heads at their children's insistence to carry on Halloween, though they knew it wasn't real. The abundant candy was too much for anyone to resist.

In a small cottage magically shielded from intruders and nosy neighbors, a young woman with flaming red hair was trying to put her child to bed. Only one years old, Rose, or Rosalind, could already speak as well as any 2 or 3-year old toddler, and used it to her advantage. Lily Potter nee Evans wanted to cave in. But she knew it wasn't safe to let her chubby baby girl or herself go outside, even disguised as another trick-or-treater. Voldemort could get her Rosie, and she wouldn't let that happen.

James Potter rolled his eyes. His wife was too fussy. Still, he wouldn't side with Rose, 'cause Lily had an evil temper when she wanted to, and would probably even hex James if necessary. "Lils,"he called,"Giving her some cookies might help. Chocolate chip cookies and milk are her favorites." Then he wearily turned back to the mound of paperwork piled on his desk waiting for him.

Some time later, when Harry had finally been put to bed, the wards on the small Potter cottage went off. "What the...!?" James jumped up from his desk, where he had taken a quick doze, and looked at the door.

The knob turned, slowly, tantalizingly. James couldn't keep his eyes off it. Lily, having run down the stairs after James' scream, was holding a thoroughly pissed off Rose Lilian Potter. She looked in the same direction as James and gasped in horror.

"That Peter! Always knew he was no good, the slimy, rotten rat. In fact, he's even worse than Snivellus! At least the greasy potions git didn't betray his best friends!" When wound up, James wouldn't stop ranting until he had vented out all of his spite. But there wasn't any time for that.

Lily screamed,"James, Voldemort is about to kill us! Let's worry about our lives and Harry's first, then go and get revenge on Peter. We don't hav-"

Voldemort had come inside. His stark white skin gleamed, and his ruby red eyes eyed the Potters maliciously, while a cruel smirk spread across his lips. "Take Harry and go, Lils! I'll stay here and fight him. Hurry!" Lily needed no encouragement. She ran upstairs to the storage closet, searching desperately for the green Floo powder that would transport her to one of the safe-houses of the Order of the Phoenix.

An agonized scream was heard, then silence. Lily grew increasingly frantic, and began to claw through the supplies in the closet like a rabid werewolf. Poor Rose wondered why her mother was going mad. Then a shadow looked down on her threateningly.

_He did not look like Rose's dada, Paddy, Moony, Nev's dada, or anyone. Even Wormy would have been a good substitute for this man, despite Wormy's slippery and stinky hands and ratty loo_k, thought Rose. This man looked different, more menacing. It was a hard thought for infant Rose to understand, so she soon gave up and started poking around again before her mother swooped her up in her arms.

Lily Potter begged,"No, don't kill her. Kill me instead; anything but my baby!"

Voldemort sneered,"You have been granted your wish." A swish of the wand, a flash of emerald green light, then silence.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. looked at the baby. Contrary to popular thought, he did not like murdering children. But if it was necessary to make sure his reign would not end, then he would do it.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

The spell ricocheted off Rose's forehead, leaving a raw, bleeding lightning shaped scar. Emerald light filled the room. Voldemort looked one last time at those innocent Avada Kedavra eyes and succumbed to the spell, telling himself revenge was a dish best best served cold. And then he collapsed...

_**And so it began...**_

* * *

**A/N**(author's note)**:** How was it? This is my first real fic. I wrote another one already, but I'm planning to delete it because it's horrible. I'm planning to make this a long, long fanfic, so please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
Flamers, whatever you are, don't even think about coming here. Unless you want me to flame all of **your** stories. Wouldn't like that, would you?  
If anyone could beta for me, please PM me.

_Sincerely, Allie_


End file.
